Sourire
by titvan
Summary: Première songfic! Pour arriver à moi. Placé juste après la cérémonie de la promotion dans CoBP et juste avant la demande en mariage de James à Elizabeth. James/Liz en quelque sorte Lisez! mes résumés puent toujours autant - -


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni de Pirates des Caraïbes ni du Roi Soleil ^^ Tout est à leurs propriétaires respectifs! (Je vais pas vous faire une liste non plus, vous savez qui ils sont!)**

**Note de début : Hello hello ^^ Voilà voilà, trois fois rien, ça ne casse pas quatre pattes à un canard (ça tombe bien il n'en a que deux lol) mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire une tite songfic depuis que j'ai entendu cette chanson (oui j'étais un peu en retard :p lol) et donc tadam! Norriiii encore et toujours XD (je suis définitivement accro je crois XD)**

**Blabla je vous laisse lire, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Toutes mes félicitations pour cette promotion mille fois méritée, Commodore."

Norrington esquissa un sourire poli, sourire de protocole.

_On veut croire ce qu'on voit  
Un autre qu'on n'est pas  
On est là tel qu'il faut paraître_

"Je vous remercie, Sir Bradford."

La cérémonie venait de prendre fin et il fallait maintenant se confronter à la foule de têtes plus ou moins couronnées, nobles et autre grands bourgeois, venus spécialement pour l'occasion des quatre coins de l'Angleterre et des colonies. C'était un passage très long et très ennuyeux, mais néanmoins un passage obligé... hélas. Il le fallait. Faire face aux commentaires, compliments et autres boniments, sourire quand il le faut, à des gens que vous ne connaissiez pas forcément, d'autres encore que vous n'aviez jamais vus de votre vie, même si leur nom vous était familier. En somme, une réunion d'étrangers maniant l'hypocrisie protocolaire (ou, autrement appelée, diplomatie) avec maestria.

_Pour des gens qu'on n'aime pas  
Qui nous tirent vers le bas  
Qui se plient pour mieux nous soumettre_

_Ils sont là pour tourner, ne font que graviter  
Dans le monde et me détourner_

Pourtant James Norrington ne pensait qu'à une seule chose... ou plutôt, une seule personne : Elizabeth Swann. La fille du gouverneur. Se désintéressant quelque peu de la discussion qui venait de s'amorcer entre le dit gouverneur et Sir Bradford, il la chercha des yeux. Discrètement. Par cette promotion il venait d'atteindre un but, la fin de toutes ces années d'efforts, de sacrifices pour le bien d'autrui, pour la sécurité d'un pays qui était le sien. Il avait maintenant une vraie situation, et la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Mais il lui restait du chemin à parcourir... vers le coeur de celle qu'il aimait, depuis quelques années déjà.

_De ce que j'ai en moi  
Ce que j'ai en moi  
Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dû faire  
Pour arriver à moi  
Arriver à moi  
Et m'apercevoir qu'en retour tout reste à faire_

Il avait l'intention de lui demander sa main, ce jour-là même. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, et il avait pourtant répété des heures entières seul devant sa glace, mais... il le ferait. Il se l'était juré. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait très déçu de lui même! Il aimait Elizabeth et il était temps de faire le premier pas. Jouer les adolescents timides avait fini par le lasser. Il était un homme, et il allait prendre les choses en main!

Un visage fit soudain irruption dans son champ de vision, l'arrachant à sa réflexion.

"Bonjour, Commodore. Félicitations."

Miss Emily Hardwick. Fille d'un riche officier de la marine marchande de Kingston, et accessoirement prétendante au titre de Mrs Commodore. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris et légèrement contrarié, mais se ravisa bien vite, et accueillit la blanche main tendue dans sa paume avant de la frôler de ses lèvres pendant quelques centièmes de seconde, comme c'était l'usage. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire poli.

_Au milieu des regards  
Comme autant de miroirs  
Qui reflètent une image toute faite_

"Bonjour, Miss Hardwick. Et... merci."

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter avec elle, mais il pouvait apercevoir une conversation plus que superficielle se profiler à l'horizon. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Son sens de la bienséance le lui interdisait, et personne ne semblait vouloir les interrompre. Evidemment.

"Il fait une chaleur étouffante à Port Royal. Que diriez-vous d'aller marcher un peu plus loin?"

Un air las faillit s'inscrire sur ses traits mais il parvint à le contenir et sourit, une fois encore, en lui tendant le bras.

"Ce serait un plaisir, miss."

Elle accepta le bras tendu et ils s'éloignèrent vers le haut des remparts surplombant la baie.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre réponse."

Confus, il tourna vers elle un regard perplexe et interrogateur. Quelle réponse ne lui avait-il toujours pas donnée? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Le pique-nique. Celui que j'organise en fin de semaine prochaine. Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié? Je vous ai posé la question il y a deux jours à peine!"

La panique le prit. Il avait en effet oublié. Hélas, ce n'était pas permis. C'était là une erreur à ne jamais commettre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier, les choses auraient été un peu trop faciles. Balbutiant et cherchant ses mots, il tenta de se rattraper.

"Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Le pique-nique. Votre pique-nique. Non, je n'avais pas oublié. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces deux derniers jours et mon esprit a été tellement sollicité que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser..."

Pourtant il avait eu tout le loisir de penser à Elizabeth...

"Promettez-moi que vous y penserez aujourd'hui même."

Un autre sourire poli.

"Bien entendu. Je vous promets d'y penser aujourd'hui même."

_C'est avoir tout pouvoir  
Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir  
De promettre et tout se permettre_

_Ils sont là pour tourner  
Ne font que graviter  
Dans le monde et me détourner_

Mais où diable était donc Elizabeth?! Une envie irresistible d'abandonner sa compagne actuelle et de se jeter à corps perdu dans la foule pour leur demander s'ils l'avaient aperçue le prit. Mais, ce n'était pas possible hélas. Il fallait qu'il se montre raisonnable et qu'il se contienne. L'heure n'était à aucun excès d'aucune sorte. Il soupira intérieurement et n'écouta qu'à moitié Miss Hardwick, qui entamait un monologue emphatique sur les derniers potins de toute l'île de la Jamaïque... et même jusqu'à Tortuga. Les ragots des pirates étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant, et l'envie de fuir se fit par conséquent plus forte. Que n'aurait-il donné pour que l'un de ces fameux pirates apparaisse et le libère de sa torture!

_De ce que j'ai en moi  
Ce que j'ai en moi  
Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dû faire  
Pour arriver à moi  
Arriver à moi  
Et m'apercevoir qu'en retour tout reste à faire_

Il secoua la tête et se sermona mentalement. Venait-il juste de penser cela? C'était loin d'être courtois et galant de sa part! Il était censé protéger quiconque contre les pirates, ces viles créatures, non pas leur livrer en pâture une demoiselle sans défense, simplement parce qu'elle l'avait ennuyé à mourir. Si la mort était ce qui l'attendait au bout de ce monologue eh bien soit, il l'accepterait. Car telle était sa vocation.

Dans un sursaut de mauvaise conscience, il tourna la tête vers elle et se força à l'écouter attentivement.

_Et en arriver là  
Au point de se complaire  
A croire ce que l'on voit  
Le centre de l'univers_

Norrington émit soudain un petit sourire triste à la pensée qu'Elizabeth avait du fuir (en cachette) les mondanités depuis un moment pour rejoindre son ami de (presque) toujours, l'apprenti-forgeron répondant au nom de William Turner. Qui aurait pu l'en blâmer d'ailleurs? Lui-même était en train de dépérir à vue d'oeil. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller rejoindre le forgeron lui aussi, tiens. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il préférait les quelques entrevues qu'il avait eues avec ce dernier, au blabla incessant de cette riche héritière en mal d'amour. Mais cela lui était impossible, c'était **sa** cérémonie, **sa** réception, il ne pouvait pas fausser compagnie à **ses** convives. Il était seul... dans cet enfer pompeux...

_Seul, on le demeure, on vit on meurt  
Sa dernière heure on la fait seul  
A la hauteur de ses erreurs, de sa grandeur  
On se fait seul_

Après tout, n'était-ce pas là le choix qu'il avait fait lui-même, sans que rien ni personne ne l'y oblige? Oui, cette vie il la désirait. Par dessus tout. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre autrement... et ne voulait pas vivre autrement. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette hyprocisie ambiante, ces bons mots, ces sourires de façade, tout cela l'etouffait. Il n'était pas parvenu jusque là pour qu'on vienne lui cirer les bottes! Etait-ce trop demander qu'un peu de sincérité? A cette pensée il sourit d'un air attendri, ayant complètement oublié Miss Hardwick qui était encore à ces côtés, occupée à parler de tout mais surtout de rien. La sincérité... c'est pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant Elizabeth. Le décorum n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et elle ne lui souriait que lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Son père considérait cela comme un manque de politesse et lui en faisait souvent le reproche, mais Norrington n'aurait voulu qu'elle lui sourit poliment pour rien au monde. Les rares sourires sincères qu'elle lui lançait lui suffisait. Rares mais sincères, là était tout ce qui comptait.

Malheureusement, la sincérité d'Elizabeth avait aussi son contrecoup. Elle avait visiblement déserté **sa** réception. Elle n'était pas restée pour lui. Il était seul...

_On le demeure, on vit on meurt  
Sa dernière heure on la fait seul  
A la hauteur de ses erreurs, de sa grandeur  
On se fait seul_

Soudain son regard se posa sur une frêle silhouette féminine qui semblait un peu perdue au beau milieu de cet océan d'invités. A l'aide de son éventail elle se ventilait frénétiquement. Il sut alors qu'il s'était trompé.

"Elizabeth..."

Elle était restée en fin de compte. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne laisse échapper un gloussement idiot de collégien. Il allait lui demander sa main, sur le champ!

"Pardon?"

Se souvenant brusquement de la compagnie qu'il avait, il se tourna vers Miss Hardwick et lui adressant un dernier sourire poli, il s'excusa auprès d'elle, sans aucune autre explication. A dire vrai, il se fichait complètement de sa réaction. Concentré sur la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il s'avança d'un pas raide... et les mains moites. Il était nerveux, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser impressionner! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança.

"Puis-je avoir un moment...?"

* * *

**Note de fin : ... la suite vous la connaissez ^^ Ne vous reste plus qu'à me transmettre vos avis! Pleaaaaase... (nyeux de chat potté) **

**Oui vous avez remarqué, c'est ma première fic rédigée à la troisième personne ^^ et finalement j'aime beaucoup aussi, je suis à l'aise, ce qui est agréablement surprenant ^^**

**Bref, jusqu'à la prochaine les amis!**

**ps : la chanson (évidemment j'allais oublier -_-°) c'est Pour arriver à moi, de la comédie musicale le Roi Soleil ^^**


End file.
